


There Was A Little Girl

by Magyka13



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Another old thing i had written when j was a sad child.





	There Was A Little Girl

There was a little girl

  
She risked it all and lost it all

  
She's still alive, but broken

  
Her heart is in pieces

  
The one she pledged it to left

  
For someone who used them

  
They were stolen from her arms

  
Snatched away right under her nose

  
She still asks why, still wonders why

  
How it all happened

It was so fast

  
She'll see him occasionally, usually with "her"

  
And every time she does, she'll cry in the dead of night

  
Locked in her room where no one bothers her

  
Listening to the music trying to rid the pain

  
That only time will heal


End file.
